


Concrete Paradise

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Sex Repulsion, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “You didn’t need to run,” he breathes. 
“You kidding? Of course I did.”





	

Disgusting. 

Revolting. 

Mantis is nauseous with shame and repulsion, breathing hard, overcome by his own weakness. He hates being reminded he’s human, that he’s not different from those disgusting creatures crawling around him. 

And yet there’s nothing he can do about the shameful, painful throb in his groin. 

Nothing, aside lying bonelessly in his leather chair and send out a shaky, desperate mental hook to the only one who can help. The only one he trusts with this... _problem_. 

Eli crashes into his office five minutes later, flushed crimson and panting, hair sticking to his face and eyes wide and blown. 

Despite all, Mantis laughs. “You didn’t need to run,” he breathes. 

“You kidding? Of course I did.”

He rounds up his desk, leaning against the edge, his large hand resting timidly on his chest, a question burning in his mind. 

Mantis nods, and enjoys the wriggle of absolute joy he feels in returns. 

He makes a small displeased sound as Eli pushes his mask up with trembling hands, but he doesn’t push it all the way up - just enough to expose his mouth, leaning in and kissing him. 

The throb gets worse, and Mantis hates it. 

“Can I use my mouth?” whispers Eli on his mangled, oversensitive lips, anticipation vibrating off him like an electric current. 

Mantis nods, and Eli looks like he might faint. He crumples on the carpet, slinking under the desk and tucking himself between his legs. 

“It’s ok,” he breathes softly, trying to keep his aroused feedback under control for his sake. “I’ll take care of you. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Mantis pulls his mask back down, focusing entirely on Eli’s mind and his unrestrained happiness, like Wolf’s dogs when they get a rough belly rub. His focus is so pinpointed he can barely feel his suit’s pants being opened, the small leather device around his cock being unhooked. It’s almost enough to smother his disgust at himself and his repulsive, _repulsively human_ body. 

Eli is ecstatic. His mind is glowing and flickering like a metropolis through a clear summer night, firing on all cylinders with thoughts of just him, him and nothing else. 

His thick wet tongue dragging on the underside of his cock is gross - but Eli’s mind isn’t, it’s a warm, overwhelming wave of love. 

_I love this_

Eli’s mouth closes around the head of his cock

_you taste so good_

he sucks him inside, sloppy and hot

_you’re so beautiful_

he sucks hard, revolting slurping and slapping sounds filling the room. Mantis bites his lip. 

_Tretij Tretij Tretij Tretij_

a shameful, broken moan leaves his lips, his breath rasping through the mask. The spike in Eli’s mind is overwhelming, so intense it’s almost pure, precious like a diamond in the filth. 

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I lo-_

the throb becomes unbearable and hot, and something breaks inside of Mantis, his skin crawling violently as he spills in Eli’s pink mouth.

_thank you thank you thank you thank you_

Mantis is so tired he doesn’t even mind the gooey, sticky wave washing over his mind as Eli comes in his pants, shuddering between his legs. 

He lets him clean him up, relatch the ring around him, zip him back up. He even lets him kiss his stomach through his suit, though his stomach turns at the shiny wet mark he leaves on the latex. 

He runs tired fingers into Eli’s thick glossy curls. “Thanks,” he croaks. 

Eli rests his head against his knee, limp and sated and radiating happiness.

Being human is revolting, with the right company, he almost can handle it.


End file.
